


Flux

by DevilTowne



Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Barry’s ‘death’ aftermath, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Help, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Wally West is The Flash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29286267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilTowne/pseuds/DevilTowne
Summary: ”Hey, no speed can rush what I have going on.” The speedster joked while straightening up and turning his head towards the other hero, but still staring at the ground. ”If otherwise, I don’t have that kind of speed no more.”
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Wally West
Kudos: 16





	Flux

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what to say, but hi
> 
> I basically have zero experience when it comes to specifically fanfiction, and I don’t consider myself a very good writer, so I’m wondering why I’m giving this a shot in the first place. Anyway, hopefully it’s decent, this is my very first finished fic and upload. Criticism is appreciated, I am looking forward to improvement <3

The Flash huffed out a breath as he looked down at his boots. It wasn’t his first time donning the cowl, but the speedster was a long mile from being used to it; even though he wore a similar costume throughout his teenage years. Flash hid his face back into his hands, hiding the eye-strainning yellow boots from his view; why were they so bright anyway? The hero had stood like this for a while already; sitting down while resting his elbows on his knees, his face buried into his gloved hands

He felt a hand rest on his shoulder, it was a firm contact. ”For the fastest man alive, it takes you a while to get ready.” the voice said with a pat on his shoulder. 

”Hey, no speed can rush what I have going on.” The speedster joked while straightening up and turning his head towards the other hero, but still staring at the ground.  ”If otherwise, I don’t have that kind of speed no more.”

It took a moment for it to register, but Dick understood what the speedster meant. Dick peeked over to notice Wally’s gaze had become too focused, as if he wasn't even paying any mind to the view in front of him. 

Wally was currently going through a quarter-life crisis, and that came along with an insecurity of the hero mantle. Dick gets it, he’s also on his own for the first time in a while, they still have each-other and sometimes the Teen Titans, but there wasn’t a regular partner for either of them while patrolling anymore. Even if they both had some-what  similar situations, Dick mostly tried to handle it with confidence in his own abilities that he thought Bruce doubted, while Wally was certain that he couldn’t live up to be half the hero Barry was. 

“I know you have it in you still, you broke many boundaries when it came to your abilities while being KidFlash, and you will again. This is just another one of those limitations all over again. ” 

Wally looked over at him, green eyes staring at blue while he considered the words. “It’s different now. While I had no idea that they were at the time, those were the easier days ” 

Dick’s arm looped around his shoulders in a comforting way as a response. “The only difference I see is that you’re always a bummer now.” The comment earned him a shove from his side, which he returned with more force. Dick followed when Wally finally stood up, “It looks great on you anyway, so stop moping and get on with it.” 

“Better than your costume?” Wally asked while the other fixed his cowl. 

“Of course not! that’s a stupid question.” The hero dropped his hands from the other’s face, a smirk forming. Dick heard many times about how his new costume was ridiculous and maybe overly flashy, but he still wore it without a care. The acrobat suddenly turned Wally around and pushed him towards the door,  “Now leave, I still have my own patrolling to do.”

* * *

It hadn’t been fully figured out that the Flash costume was something like a trigger to Wally, he didn’t know why he felt so uneasy while wearing it. Of course, his now deceased uncle looked exactly like him while he wore the costume, so that should be obvious, but he didn’t see himself to feel so off about something like that. It was more of a comparison, he could never be as good of a hero as Barry Allen. The former Flash sacrificed his life for the greater good, how can he ever compare to that unless he had the same fate?

Wally made a disgusted noise as he caught his thoughts being too self-pitied, he shook his head. He closed the door behind him and slugged over to his bedroom, Wally fell asleep the instant he made contact with the bedsheets.

A sudden push against him woke him up, he doesn’t know how long he was out for, but he knew it wasn’t very long since it was Dick who woke him, who usually gets home around the same time Wally does. Silently, Wally turned over to a sleeping Nightwing and slowly peeled off the other hero’s mask to put aside, then he pulled down his own cowl and settled back down.

Dick was also dealing with the whole on-your-own situation when it came to being a vigilante, they were both exhausted on occasion. The acrobatic frequently had a bit more wear down on him; but nothing close to a severe injury this time around. 

Wally swung an arm around him, his eyes feeling heavy as he drifted, he barely registered the embrace he was pulled into before slipping back to sleep.


End file.
